Diaphragm pumps for pumping paint and other fluids have been available for years for both industrial and commercial applications. Although these pumps have been meeting consumer and professional requirements, changes in the market and economy, including increased market competition and decreased profit margins, have increased the need for more cost effective production, cost reductions and improved pump efficiencies. In addition, the expansion of the consumer market has increased the need for varying pump configurations at a range of price levels.
A drawback of the current pump that becomes evident when the pump is used in varying configurations, is a loss of prime. Pooling of hydraulic fluid away from the fluid inlet of the pump can occur in different pump orientations, especially when the fluid inlet is located at an outer limit position within the pump. In these orientations, the hydraulic fluid portion of the pump takes in air or possibly runs dry causing numerous mechanical problems that usually must be repaired by a service representative, thereby causing time delays, extra costs and loss of productivity.
In view of the deficiencies of currently available pumps and the ever changing needs of consumers, a need exists for a diaphragm pump that doesn't lose prime no matter what its orientation and has improved efficiency without increasing manufacturing costs.